


Because You're Mine

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Talk of a child passing away, talk of abuse, talk of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax and you are doing a thing, no title but its more then just sex you think, except it isn't because he keeps you hidden. Is it time to walk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!! <3

I had just gotten off of work at the diner, and had stepped outside to walk across the street to the smoke shop. I _really_ needed a fuckin' smoke. This day was awful and working tow shifts had worn my nerves down to nubs. I looked both ways and saw no one coming so I started to cross. I heard the growl of the engine a split second before I saw the bike and jumped out of the way. "Holy Shi-" I heard and then both bike and driver slid to the side and skid about 200 feet down the street. I got up slowly and knew that I was scratched up a little, I hobbled down the surprisingly empty road to check on the driver.  
"I'm so sorry are you ok?" I knelt down next to him and he looked up at me with the bluest eyes I've ever seen.  
"Me? I didn't even see you darlin' I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok? I didn't hit you did I?" He rambled on and I just shook my head.  
"I'm fine, I'm _so_ sorry, are you ok?" I asked again as he got up stiffly and held out his hand to help me up. I noticed that his hand was scraped and grimaced. "I-"  
"If you say you're sorry again sweetheart I'll get a little upset, this was my fault." He reached out and wiped at my cheek, he looked chagrined when he pulled his hand away and there was blood on his fingers. "You cut your cheek, where else are you hurt?" I shook my head again and he nodded and bent down to stand his bike back up. I noticed he was missing a side mirror, the bike was scratched a bit and I made a noise of distress.  
"I'll pay for the damages, I-"  
"I'm a mechanic, I can fix it darlin' don't worry about it. Do you need a doctor?" I scoffed and shook my head at him.  
"No, I've been through- I'm fine, nothing to worry about." He looked at me for a second and then nodded  
"I'm Jax." He held out his hand and I shook it.  
"F/N. Nice to meet ya." I smiled and he gave me a small one back and raised his brows slightly.  
"Like wise, although I think that partaking in a hit and run would have really ruined my day."  
"Well being the hitter would have been better than being the hit-ee I think." I shrugged and he laughed.  
"Fuckin' A that's true." I looked at my watched and grimaced. I had to get to my second job soon and still had to change.  
"Uh, I-I have to go, I'm gonna be late for work." He nodded and pointed behind me.  
"The diner?" I shook my head.  
"Just got done there, now on to the next one." I smiled and he just looked at me.  
"Here, If you ever need a tow or anything give me a call." He pulled a card out of his back pocket and handed it to me. It was the local mechanic shop and I nodded.  
"I'll be sure to do that, thanks again for all- uh this." I said awkwardly and waved my hand around and he laughed softly.  
"Sure thing. See ya around F/N." He climbed on the bike and I started to walk away. I forgot about him as I continued on with the everyday shit that life throws at you. I got nagged at my second job bar tending because of the bruises that showed up over the next few days. 'Male patrons don't like damaged goods F/N! Cover that shit up!'  
  
  
About three weeks after the almost accident I noticed a familiar face sitting in my section of booths at the diner. "Welcome, what can I get started for you?" I asked him in a sweet voice. Blue eyes looked up at me and he smiled.  
"Well, hello stranger." He put his arm on the back of the booth as he turned his body towards me. I nodded and gave him a small smile.  
"Well after what we shared I didn't know if we should stay friends. It might've tainted the memory." I teased and his eyes warmed.  
"I think we could handle it, no tainting or anything." His voice dropped a little and I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"Ah, did you know what you wanted to order?" I deflected and he smirked at me.  
"I had an idea." He gave a slightly predatory smile and I just raised a brow at him. "However I think a cup of coffee and the special will be good for now." I nodded and wrote his order down as I walked over to get his coffee and a small bowl of sugar packets and creamer.  
"Your order will be right up sir." I smiled and turned to walk away but he snagged my wrist softly.  
"Jax. Sir makes me feel old." I nodded and he let go.  
"My apologies _Jax_ I don't know what I was thinking. He grinned and nodded.  
"I'll think of a way for you to make it up to me." _Yeah I'll be you will!_ I walked away to refill some drinks and coffees before his order was done. He was talking on the phone when I dropped it off at his table so I just set it down and left without looking at him.  
"You've got an admirer." My coworker Amy told me.  
"Who?" I didn't look up from refilling napkin holders.  
"The sexy blonde guy that's walking over here right now." Her voice got higher pitched and softer as she walked away from me. I looked up at Jax.  
"Everything to your satisfaction Jax?" He smiled  
"Almost." I gave him a 'Huh?' look. "I figured out a way for you to make it up to me." I put my hands in my pockets and rocked back on my heels.  
"Is that so?" He nodded and I gave him a 'go on...' Look.  
"You can let me take you out. On a date." I smiled and gave him a long look. He looked sweet enough and there was a hint of nervous in his eyes.  
"Alright, **But** I have a request." He nodded at me. "I will need my own helmet if you expect me to ride with you. I've seen how you drive." He threw back his head and laughed.  
"Sure thing sweetheart, I'll pick you up?" I nodded and wrote my address and phone number on a napkin.  
"I get off at 5:30"  
"So I'll see you at 7?" I nodded and he grinned at me before he walked out the door and got on his bike.  
"OhMyGodF/N!" Amy squealed at me and ran out of the back. "You have a date with the blonde biker God!" I smiled and nodded.  
"He kinda owed me, He almost ran me down a few weeks ago with that bike of his." She nodded and started to ask me all about it. It helped because I was getting nervous, I agreed to go out with a virtual stranger and I hadn't been out with anyone in a long time. After I got off I went and got my stuff and checked my phone out of habit. Huh two missed calls and two voicemails.  
_'Hey F/N it's Jax, I'm sorry but something came up and I can't make it tonight. I really wanted to take you out but I'll see if you're working tomorrow and maybe I can come see you? I'm really sorry and I hope you don't think I'm an asshole who just tries to run women down and then leads em on because I'm not. I swear. I will make it up to you darlin'. Uh Be safe I guess.'_ I smiled at how awkward he sounded but I understood and tried not to feel too bummed about it. The second call was the bar, they needed me to work tonight and I sighed. More tips for me I guess and I headed home to get ready.  
  
  
It was 10:30 and the bar was starting to thin out since it was a week night and people had to get up early the next day. I was in the back getting a replacement bottle for the bar and when I came back out and looked up my eyes narrowed on a familiar face. _Mother Fucker!_ I knew the moment he saw me because he looked guilty, nervous, shocked, and then his face turned blank. He has his arm around a somewhat scantily dressed girl and was with a few men dressed in leather, and a few in suits. I waited for someone to come up to the bar since I was here alone and my boss didn't like me to leave the cash register unattended to take orders. One of the leather clad men came up and ordered seven beers, and seven shots of whisky, he chatted with me while he waited.  
"How are you tonight honey?" I smiled at him and nodded.  
"Can't complain, just another night." He smiled at me and I noticed that his eyes were dark and he shaved his head, it looked good on him.  
"I'm Happy." He said with a big smile and I laughed softly.  
"I'm F/N, nice to meet you." I gave him a small wink and he laughed under his breath before he took the try and walked back to his table. I saw Jax watching me with a look and I walked over to start washing glasses in the sink under the bar. I wasn't mad, just surprised I figured that he had an emergency, not a semi date/ business looking deal. He didn't seem interested in the girl though, he was more focused on the men in suits than anything. Happy came and got another round of drinks and we talked a little more before he went back to the table again. About a half an hour later things were getting tense at the table and the men in the suits stormed out of the bar. I turned to stack the glasses up and heard a cough behind me. I turned and grimaced it was the scantily clad girl. "What can I get you?" I smiled at her and she gave me a look.  
"My friend wants you to come sit with us." I looked at her and shook my head.  
"I'm working." And I turned my back on her again, she sighed and clipped off in her heels.  
"I guess I'll have to come sit here then." I looked in the mirror and saw Happy.  
"Sorry, I can't really leave the area around the register. Boss gets pissy when that happens." He nodded and I offered him another beer since his was empty. He was talking about his bike when Jax came up.  
"Hap, you ready to go? Clay'll want an update." He sounded cold and I looked at him, he was ignoring me entirely and Happy nodded.  
"I'll see you around F/N." He winked and I smiled warmly at him.  
"See ya around cutie." I winked and they walked out. My shift went by slowly after that and I went home to crash in bed. I had the next two days off and I was glad to stay home and be a hermit. I cleaned my entire house, did all the laundry, washed my car, it was great. I did however go out to get my hair cut and find some new work clothes for the bar, that only too about two hours though so I still felt hermit like.  
  
  
I worked at the diner bright and early but knew when I walked in that it was gonna be a double shift since my boss seemed pissed off and was trying not to show it. "Uh hey F/N-"  
"Yes Tim I'll work the dinner shift for you." He grimaced at me but also grateful.  
"I feel bad that I keep doing this to you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I understand. I'm grateful for the hours really." I looked at him and smiled. He was a good boss even if he hired sucky people. I hugged him and started to set up for the breakfast rush. He gave me a two hour lunch since I was taking the third double shift of the week and I would have to have another one tomorrow, I was grateful, I sat outside and sipped my coke as I smoked.  
"Wow, You're actually here." A voice from behind me said and I looked up. _Oh_.  
"Had a few days off." I told Jax as he sat next to me. He nodded and lit a smoke of his own.  
"So I take it you got my message?" I gave him a 'really?' look but nodded.  
"I decided to take an extra shift at the bar since you bailed." If he was gonna act like he didn't see me then so was I.  
"Happy really liked talking with you." His voice sounded tight and I chuckled.  
"He's sweet, a little intense, but sweet."  
"Did he ask you out?" I scoffed  
"No, Call me a prude or whatever but I usually don't flirt while I'm working."  
"It looked pretty flirty." I turned my body to face his and gave him a dirty look.  
"What does that mean?" He realized what he said and held up his hands.  
"Whoa no- I just-" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is coming out wrong. I came to ask if you were free tonight?" He said in a soft voice.  
"I'm not, I have a shift at the bar and then another double here and the bar again tomorrow." He looked at the ground. "But I am free Saturday?"  
"Wanna do something with me?" He leaned over and nudged me with his shoulder and I chuckled.  
"Well... Ok." I grinned at him and he raised a brow at me.  
"I'll pick you up at 5 _with_ a helmet. Dress casual." I nodded and stood up since my break was over.  
"See ya around Jax." I kissed his cheek and went inside while he sat there grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

_How the hell did you dress casual and still look cute? How do you even look cute to begin with? I'm part gremlin, that's not fucking cute._ Finding something to wear was proving to be impossible, I had poked myself in the eye with the eye liner _and_ the mascara, my straightener died on me so my hair was a curly mass down my back, and now this. Maybe this was a sign from the universe 'Don't do it F/N men are evil and over rated. Just like-' _No._ I wasn't going there today, I pulled a pair of distressed skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a blue and black plaid shirt that had a little sparkle in the thread. My gray Vans completed the look and I was ready, an hour early. Wow I'm _such_ a loser. I sighed and pet my cat Flounder as he rubbed against me, He always knew when I was feeling anxiety and thought covering me in fur fixed the problem. I decided to spend the extra time picking up my room since I had trashed it trying to get ready. There was a bra stuck on the top of the floor lamp, clothes were flung everywhere and there was a forehead print on the wall where I had banged my head against it. By the time I was done with that I had about ten minutes before Jax was supposed to show so I did a last minute touch up and packed my purse full of possible necessities. I heard a knock on the door and my heart rate shot through the roof, well here goes nothing, I fluffed my hair and went to answer the door.  
  
"How was I to know you were gonna take me to do that?" I laughed as we got off his bike at the carnival. Jax had taken me shooting first and was surprised when I shot all ten rounds into the bulls eye.  
"Well I didn't take you as a shooter darlin' that was my bad." I smiled  
"It was fun! I like your gun Jax. My friend Geo taught me how to shoot a few years ago and I keep up the skill." I shrugged he didn't need to know the whole story.  
"Clearly.I'm bringing you with me when I get into a gun fight next time." I wondered how many gun fights he actually go in but didn't ask. He smiled and we started walking around the fair, he reached out and tugged me out of the way as two teens started fighting and would have slammed into me. I jumped and gave him a startled look so he took his hand off my arm and smiled gently.  
"So what would you like to do first?" I asked him and he shrugged.  
"Ladies choice." I gave him a look and he grinned "Alright, wanna ride some rides?" I nodded and shrugged so he led me over to the tilt o whirl. I smiled and looked up at him when I felt him watching me.  
"What?" I asked and he shook his head. We gave our tickets and got on the ride, I tried not to sit to close to him so that I didn't invade his space but he scooted closer to me and put am arm around my shoulder. I noticed that he wasn't that big into physical contact when we were walking around and I understood that. We rode on a few rides, avoided the house (Trailer) of mirrors and decided to play some games. I tanked at the ring toss and at the dart game so I was watching Jax play the ball toss. He has a good arm and I made a mental note to ask him if he played baseball later. He knocked down all ten bottles and he handed me the prize. It was Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh and he was adorable. He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked and then I felt him stiffen and drop his arm. I saw a man dressed in a leather vest with curly hair looking around and he leaned down to mumble in my ear.  
"Wait here darlin' I'll be right back." I nodded and watched him walk off. They talked for a few minutes and Jax was smiling at the guy, the guy turned and looked over at me but I was looking around at the other rides so I didn't see it. I wandered down to watch a guy kicking butt at the shooting game a few booths down and smiled when the vendor asked if I wanted to try.  
"Sure, I'll give it a whirl." I shot all the targets on my first go and won a goldfish, since I knew that Flounder would love that snack I bent down and asked the little girl whose dad was trying to win her one if she wanted it. "Hi sweetie, I have a cat so I was wondering if you would like my fish?" Her eyes lit up and the dad looked relieved.  
"Really?" She asked in an excited voice and I nodded at her and handed her the bag with the fish in it. She gave me a hug that almost knocked me down and smiled "Thank you! You're the best nice lady!" She looked up at her dad and so did I. He gave me a predatory smile and I took a step back.  
"That was kind of you, is there _anything_ I can do to repay you?" I caught the subtle undertone and frowned.  
"Oh, no, uh that's not necessary sir." I turned and smiled at the little girl.  
"I hope that you and Mr. Fish have a lot of fun sweetheart." She nodded and smiled at me. I turned to walk away when the dad spoke again.  
"I'm Frank." He held out his hand and I just looked at it before I reached out to shake it. I didn't want to be rude in front of his kid.  
"F/N." I tried to pull my hand back but his grip tightened and i felt myself getting freaked out.  
"There you are baby, you wandered off without me." I heard Jax and let out a relieved breath when he put his arm around my waist.  
"She gave me her fish since my daddy couldn't win me one!" The little girl said and I choked on a laugh as her dad flushed red. He let go of my hand and gave Jax a look.  
"F/N didn't say she was here with anyone."  
"You didn't ask." I shrugged and put my hand over Jax's as it tightened on my ribs. "Nice meeting you both" I smiled warmly at the daughter and Jax pulled me away from them.  
"Not in the market for a fish?" He asked as we walked around the fair some more.  
"My cat would eat it, and I knew she wanted one so it was a win win." He smiled at me and nodded.  
"You have a cat?"  
"His name is Flounder and he is a year old."  
"You named your cat after a fish?"  
"I saved him from the river in Stockton, he was trying to jump out but was too small and I thought it fit, also he is kinda a coward like the actual Flounder." He gave me a look. "From the Little Mermaid movie?" He shook his head and I laughed. "Well that was awkward." I mumbled and he just laughed again.  
"You're cute when you're nervous." I raised a brow at him.  
"Me? Nervous? Nope." I popped the 'p' and ran a hand through my hair. We walked around a little more then noticed that the fair was closing.  
"Do you have to work tomorrow?" I nodded  
"Both jobs." He nodded and took my hand as he led me back to his bike. He drove me home, walked me to the door and he told me,  
"I had a lot of fun, we should do it against sometime." I nodded  
"I think so too." I smiled and kissed his cheek before I went inside.  
  
Jax came by the bar the next night to say hi. "Calling the next day is over rated." He shrugged and I nodded and grinned at him. I walked around the bar to deliver drinks to a table and when I turned around he was staring at me.  
"What?"  
"That's your uniform?" I frowned and remembered that the boss had changed it.  
"Yeah. It's new." I grimaced and went to stand behind the bar again. It was _short_ black shorts, and a black tank top that left like an inch of skin visible between the two pieces of fabric. I was not happy with it but I made good tips a this job so I shrugged it off. "It's not that bad, I worked at another bar that made a thong bikini the uniform." He gave me a look and shook his head as his phone rang. I refilled some of the other bar patrons drinks until he was done.  
"I gotta go darlin' but I'll call you tomorrow." He leaned over the bar and kissed my cheek before he walked out.  
"You're friends with a Son?" the man to my right asked me.  
"Pardon?"  
"The Sons of Anarchy. He's the VP." I just gave him a blank look. "The motorcycle club that keeps the town 'safe'." He did finger quotes around the word safe and I just shrugged.  
"I don't know, he never said anything about it." The guy shrugged and went back to his drink. After my shift was over I went home and crashed.  
  
  
Jax and I had been dating? hanging out? for a few weeks and it was nice, I asked him about being a Son and he reluctantly said that he was one but that it didn't matter since I wasn't a part of that. He was sweet and we talked a lot, he told me about his son and I could tell he really loved him by the way his eyes lit up when he talked about him or showed me pictures of him. I had him over to my place and he met Flounder, 'I'm not much of a cat person but this cat is chill as fuck'. He always ran out when he got a phone call though and that kinda sucked but I was glad to spend time with him even if we weren't really together. We're more like friends who go on dates, hold hands, and kiss each others cheeks. It was weird but nice I guess. He had come over last night and I made him dinner, he looked like he was going to kiss me before he left but he didn't and I wasn't sure how to feel about it.  
I was on my way back from Stockton when my car broke down and I was stranded in the middle of no where. I sighed and pulled out my phone to call TM for a tow, I hoped that Jax wouldn't mind but I had no one to call. A half hour later a tow truck showed up and Happy jumped out.  
"Hey! Bar tender F/N!" I smiled  
"Happy!" he hugged me and asked what happened and I told him that it was getting hot and then freaked out and started smoking. He nodded and loaded it onto the truck while we talked. He took me to TM so that I could wait to see how long it would take to fix. I followed him into the garage and smiled when I saw Jax was working. He looked up and saw me but kept his face blank I waved at him but he just turned back to the car he was fixing like he hadn't seen it. _Huh_ maybe he couldn't talk at work.  
"Have you been working at the bar for long?" Happy asked and I turned my attention to him.  
"Um yeah about a year now, and the diner about a year and a half. I'm looking for a third job now." He looked at me like I was nuts.  
"You want to work three jobs?" I shook my head  
"These are tough and expensive times my friend. I don't wanna get kicked out of my house and now I need to fix my piece of junk car." He nodded and put his arm around my shoulder.  
"I think that means you have no time for fun." I laughed and looked at him  
"Fun? What's that?" He smiled  
"We could have some fun if you wanted. I could take you-"  
"Hap, aren't you supposed to be with Clay?" Jax gave him a look and Happy stepped away from me and dropped his arm.  
"Uh Opie will come help you with your car sweetheart, I'll see you around at the bar one night" He winked and walked away. I walked over to Jax.  
"What the hell was that?" He didn't look up.  
"What?" He asked in a bored voice and I just shook my head  
"Nothing, never mind." I walked away to stand by my car. He was acting kinda like a dick and I wanted to punch him. A huge guy with a large beard and long hair walked over to me and told me that I needed a new radiator hose, oil filter, and an oil change and that it would be done in a few hours if they had the parts and if I wanted to wait. I looked over at Jax's back and shook my head.  
"I'll be back to get it tomorrow after 5:30 so no rush." He nodded and smiled at me and went to start working on the car as I walked away. I've walked to both jobs before so it wasn't a big deal. I started to walk home since it was still way to early for my shift at the bar. I decided to take a nap when I got home and woke up to the doorbell ringing at 6:55. I stumbled to the door and saw Jax on the other side. I gave him a look and went to close the door but his foot was in the way.  
"What?" I asked him as I flung the door open again.  
"Don't be like that darlin' "  
"Like what? I'm not being like anything." I walked into the kitchen for a drink and I heard him follow me.  
"You're mad because of today. Because I what- didn't introduce you to my co workers?" I turned and gave him a look.  
"I don't care about that, I'm not your girlfriend so why would I want you to introduce me to them? I just was shocked that you ignored me completely, and acted like I was some nobody when I see you almost everyday."  
"I didn't expect you to come see me-"  
"Don't flatter yourself, my car fuckin blew up on me. I didn't come to see you at work Jax. It was the only place that would come get me from Stockton."  
"Stockton?" I nodded and sipped my water.  
"Why are you here?" I had to start getting ready for work soon and he knew it.  
"I wanted to come apologize for being like that, I'm just not ready for this to be anything."  
"It, this _isn't_ anything Jax, were just hanging out or whatever and that's fine. I don't care about that. Just I've never liked being treated like I'm nothing or an inconvenience." I muttered and looked away from him. I heard him step closer to me and he put a hand under my chin and forced my face up.  
"You're not nothing or an inconvenience F/N, I just like how things are separate and its not messy." I nodded and he pulled me into a hug.  
"Don't worry Jax, I'm not planning on begging you to commit to me and asking you to love me forever, that stuff is all a joke." He pulled back and gave me a sad look before he nodded. "Uh I gotta get ready for work so I'll talk to you later?" He shook his head  
"I'll give you a ride. It's dark and I don't want you to have to walk in that uniform."  
"You don't-"  
"I'm giving you a ride. Get over it." he interrupted and I just sighed and went to take a shower.  
"There's food in the fridge." I called over my shoulder. I had on a blue top tonight and the same shorts as last time when I came out of my room. Jax was reading something and had Flounder in his lap.  
"Is this why you went to Stockton." He held up the Cara Cara schedule. I nodded and looked at him.  
"Good money for a few hours of easy work, my friend told me about it and said I should check it out."  
"Easy work? It's porn F/N." I nodded "You're not gonna go are you?" I just looked at him for a minute.  
"I am gonna go once my car is fixed, I need the money Jax, why are you reading my stuff anyway?"  
"You need money so bad that you're willing to fuck strangers on film for it? You don't seem the type and I don't think I like it." He crossed his arms and gave me a look.  
"My landlord keeps bumping my rent up, I need to get my car fixed, and why am I telling you this, It's not your business Jax, I am not yours to fuck so why do you care if I fuck someone else on camera or not? Whatever this is-" I waved my arms between us "Isn't real or whatever so that means it's only my business." I glared at him and he stood up and stepped closer to me.  
"Just because I'm not ready to put a label on this-" He made the same hand motion I had. "Doesn't mean that you aren't mine F/N and I take care of what's mine. I'll pay for your car, which will take a few days since we had to order the parts."  
"No you won't, I'm not 'yours' what are you a fucking cave man? I work hard so that I can take care of myself and I will not let you pay for shit for me." He smiled and shook his head at me.  
"You don't get it. I'm not acting like a caveman, I just am gonna pay for your car and you're gonna say thank you and that's the end of it alright? Now lets get you to work." I groaned and sighed really loud as I grabbed my shoes and bag.  
"Look, that is a nice offer but-"  
"Let it go F/N." He started the bike and took off so that I couldn't finish what I was gonna say. He dropped me off and I stormed into work, it didn't dawn on me that I would be walking home until I was done but he was just sitting outside waiting for me. "Hello dear, how was your day?" He said in a regal accent and I smiled.  
"Just ghastly darling just ghastly there were ruffians and now I'm talking to a thug." He nudged me with his shoulder when I called him a thug.  
"I thought I was a caveman?"  
"That too!" I yelled as he started driving me home. He shook his head and I felt him laugh. Thankfully my car was done because I knew if Jax had to get up at 6 in the morning to take me to work for the fourth day in a row he would kill me (Even though I told him he didn't have to). I headed to get it after I got off from the diner, right as I walked up to the garage my phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
'Hey, sorry I'm late, I'll be right there to get you'  
"Oh no worried, I'm at TM to get my car anyway. I thought you heard me tell you that this morning."  
'No, but can you stay there until I get there? There is some club trouble and you'll be safe there.'  
"I can't I have to work early at the bar. I'm not with the club so I'll be fine."  
'Please F/N just wait for me. I'll explain when I get there. Fifteen minutes max.'  
"I can't Jax, I'll talk to you later, thank you for all the rides and stuff." I hung up and went to find Opie. He was on the phone and hung up when he saw me.  
"Almost done, I just need to finish one thing and you can go F/N." He checked the fluids and added to the ones that needed it, then he checked the tire pressure and I knew that he was being so slow on purpose.  
"Jax called you didn't he?" He dropped the wrench he had in his hand and looked at me.  
"Jax?"  
"Yeah, blonde control freak that acts like a neanderthal. Jax. I have to go Opie how much do I owe you."  
"It's been paid for and I can't let you leave. Sorry F/N."  
"Fine, keep the car, I really have to go. I have no reason to stay here." I was getting mad, what the fuck was going on? I turned to walk to the gates when he said,  
"He asked you too."  
"That doesn't mean anything." I heard some motorcycles pulling up and saw that gates close behind them. I was pissed and I know Jax saw it because he winced when he saw me. He pulled his hand through his hair and jogged over to me.  
"Hey darlin' " I gave him a long look.  
"K I waited, can I go now?" Opie laughed and went back to checking the fluids in my car.  
"No, I need you to stay here, there is gonna be some stuff going down and you'll be safe here."  
"Listen here Jackson Teller, you made it _very_ clear that you didn't want me affiliated to you, your friends, or your club so why the fuck can't I leave?" I seethed. This was ridiculous, He couldn't just order me around and expect me to jump at the order.  
"I kept you separate to keep you fucking safe F/N! People who hang with me and the club always get hurt or killed and I care about you too much to let that happen!" He shouted at me. "I'm fallin' in love with you and you're going to stay here and let me keep you safe whether you want to or not because that is what I do. I protect what I love!" He pulled me against him and kissed me slowly and passionately before he let me go and took my hand.  
"Ok."  
"Ok?"  
"Ok. I'll hang out for a while." He grinned and kissed me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jax led me into the clubhouse holding my hand and I tried to pull away when we got inside but he frowned at me and squeezed my hand softly. There was _a lot_ of people in there and I felt a lot of eyes on me. Happy saw me and his eyes lit up "F/N!" He came and scooped me off my feet in a hug.   
"Hi Happy!" I hugged him back on handed because Jax had a death grip on my other hand still. Happy set me down and noticed my hand in Jax's   
"I didn't think you two knew each other much less were together." He looked at me and smiled.   
"Uh I don't think we-"  
"It's still new." Jax said and we both looked at him. "I was trying to keep her to myself for a while before I introduced her to the club."   
"That explains why you paid for her car."  
"Yeah about that, I told you not to so that." He just looked at me and shrugged. I sighed and Happy chuckled.   
"We take care of ours around here F/N." Happy said and Jax gave me a 'Told you so' look. The door opened and a face that I hadn't seen in years walked in.   
"Geo?" He looked up and grinned.   
"Tink?" I groaned and pulled out of Jax's grip.   
"What the hell are you doing her Geo?" He picked me up in a hug and spun me around.   
"I moved here about three years ago. How are you here I thought Nate-"  
"Ah no, I don't talk about him with anyone." I cut him off and Jax cleared his throat. Geo backed up but still held my wrist in his hand.  
"Rat, you know F/N?"   
"Rat? No this is Geo. The guy who taught me how to shoot."  
"What are you doing here in the club house Tink?" Geo asked and I turned to look at him.  
"Jax asked me to stay because of the lock down." He nodded and looked at Jax.   
"We need to talk about this later." Jax nodded and took my hand again.   
"I gotta go find my mom, we'll see you later." I tugged on his hand  
"I can stay here, I know you're busy." Geo shook his head.   
"No go on, I'll catch up to you later sweetheart." I just looked at him before I nodded. Jax tugged me over to a group of women by the bar and they all were staring at me.   
"Ma. Where's Abel?" He asked first thing and an older woman pointed to the back while she stared at me and my hand in Jax's   
"Who're you?" She asked and I looked at her.   
"F/N." I held out my hand to her and she just looked at it. I shrugged and let my arm drop.   
"Jax, Tara came looking for ya, she's around here somewhere." He sighed.   
"Why's she here? I don't want her and her drama around right now." He ran a hand through his hair and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Geo.   
"I gotta run out for club stuff but here's my number so text me and we can catch up. I need to tell you about- some stuff." He mumbled in my ear and I felt him slide something in my pocket. I nodded and kissed his cheek.  
"See ya Geo."   
"You know Rat?" The woman asked and I nodded.   
"Since before I could walk." I said and Jax put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him and then a call for 'Church!' went out and Jax left me standing with the group of girls. All of them were staring at me and it made me feel really unwelcome so I went outside to smoke. I was watching a woman with dark hair knock on the office door so I called out to her.   
"Everyone is in here ma'am." She looked at me and started to walk over.   
"You're not a crow eater, you're dressed properly and sounds literate." I smiled and nodded at her.   
"I'm F/N. Not a crow eater and quite unsure why I'm even here."   
"Tara, I feel that way all the time." I nodded and she went inside. Ten minutes later a group of leather clad men came outside and walked over to their bikes. Jax came out and saw me  
"Hey, I gotta run for a bit to fix this problem hopefully but I'll be back to talk to you ok?" I nodded and he kissed me before he ran to get on his bike. I stayed outside until the older woman came out also.   
"Did Jax tell you who I am?" I shook my head and she nodded. "I'm Gemma, his mother." I nodded  
"F/N, His friend." She scoffed and shook her head   
"No baby, if he made you stay here and tried to keep you a secret you're much more than just a friend to him." I looked at her and offered her a smoke, she took one and we both lit up. "How'd you two meet?"  
"He almost hit me with his bike when I was crossing the street." She looked startled for a minute and then laughed.   
"The nervous girl who tried to pay for the damages about three months ago?" I nodded and she smiled at me warmly. "I wondered who he was running off to see every night that makes sense."   
"He comes and visits me at the bar I work at. He doesn't like the uniform." She smiled and Tara came outside.   
"Did Jax leave?" She asked and we both nodded.   
"He said he would be back though to give me a ride home." I told her and she gave me a look.  
"You know Jax?" I nodded and Gemma told her   
"This is his girl." Tara narrowed her eyes at me and scoffed.  
"I thought I was his girl?" She looked at Gemma who shrugged.   
"I don't know if I am or not, I do know that if you have a claim on him then he never mentioned it to me." I told her and she glowered at me before she walked back inside.   
"You handled that well." Gemma said as her phone rang. "Excuse me darlin." She was inside and I heard her yell out that people who wanted to could start heading home. I headed for the gates and started to walk home.  
  
  
I had been trying to dodge Jax since the lock down, he had to many components in his world and I didn't think he had time for me so I stepped back before I could get hurt. The club was more then just guys riding together, they were meant to be a unit and i didn't feel that when I was around them that day or from what Geo had told me. I was getting ready to hang out with Geo since I hadn't seen him in so long and he finally had time to get together with me, I was excited I had missed him. I stuck my head out of the shower when I heard banging coming from the front of the house.   
"I'm coming! Keep your fucking pants on!" I was in my robe since I was in the shower when someone started to fucking pound on my door. I flung it open and stopped short at the sight of my landlord the right side of his face was a brilliant shade of purple and his right eye looked swollen shut.   
"Uh hi, F/N um you over paid rent the last few months and I wanted to return it too you. You only owe 500$ a month now, so you can tell your friend that I fixed the issue."  
"Friend?" I looked befuddled at the wad of cash he handed me.   
"Th-the blonde man who came to see me ma'am." I just looked at him.  
"Sure thing, I'll tell him." He nodded and scurried back to his car. Jax beat up my landlord? Who does that? I mean ts sweet but kinda intense too. I sighed and went to finish getting ready to hang out with Geo. Twenty minutes later I heard a bike pull up and went outside to meet him.  
"You're early Geo! I though- Oh, Hi Jax."  
"Uh Hey. Got a hot date?" He motioned to my outfit and I scoffed Jeans and a baggy t-shirt weren't really date clothes.   
"No, I'm going to hang out with Geo for a while. We have some stuff to talk about." He nodded and gave me a long look.  
"You were gone when I got back the other day." I nodded   
"Yeah, I uh met your girlfriend and she seemed like she needed to speak with you more than I did." He looked confused.  
"I thought you were my girl." He said and I shrugged.  
"Tara thinks that she is your girl." He ran his hands down his face and shook his head.  
"No no, I dated Tara when we were kids, but she moved away and now that she came back she wants to pick it up and I don't. She knows that but won't accept it. If I had a girl I would never have pursued you baby." My phone rang with a text and I dug it out of my pocket, it was Geo. I sighed and texted him back.  
"Problem?" I shook my head  
"Something came up and Geo can't hang out today." I tried not to sound to sad but it was disappointing.  
"So you have some free time?" He looked hopeful and I smiled  
"Uh I guess so?" I sighed, "Oh! maybe you can tell me why me landlord looks like he got into a fight with Rocky?" I asked him as I headed back inside.  
"He's a real asshole, did you know that?" I looked at him and nodded. "He was being rude and I didn't like it so we talked." He said like it was no big deal 'Oh hey I pounded on this guy because he was actin' a fool, no big.'   
"You 'talked'? His face looks like the hamburger meat I bought from the store for dinner!" He sat in one of my kitchen chairs and smiled at me.   
"He had it coming, he came by to see you?" I nodded and went to the cookie jar, I pulled the wad of money out and tried to hand it too him.   
"That's for my car." He didn't take it. "Jackson. Take it."  
"No, I told you-"  
"You're not my pimp, sugar daddy, or boyfriend Jax. I can pay for my own car repairs." I put my hand on my hip and he stood up and walked over to me with a serious look on his face. I backed up until I hit the counter and he caged me in between it and him with his arms.   
"Well, I thought I was your boyfriend, I could be your sugar daddy if that's what you want." His voice dropped in pitch. "But I can't be your pimp because I don't share what's mine, and you darlin' are _mine_."   
"What happened to no titles or labels or whatever?" I mumbled and he leaned in so that his face was a inch from mine.   
"My life is about the Sons F/N, It's nuts and sometimes I get hurt. I get shot at, people try to run me over, and god knows we do some shady fuckin' stuff sometimes, but we never set out to hurt anyone and we only beat on people who deserve it, We just want to keep this town and our loved ones safe." I looked down but he cupped my face in his palms and made me look at him. "I know that I will be asking you for a lot, but I want you, since I met you my life has only been going uphill and I think we s could be something real and lasting. You don't put up with my shit, you are a kind person and you make me happier than I've been since I joined the club. I want something real if you do and If you say yes I'll keep you save, happy, and you won't have to struggle so much anymore. If you saw yes I'm all in with you F/N even when things get rough and go to shit." I stared at him for a long moment and put my hands on his hips.  
"What's all in?" I asked and his eyes lit up.  
"I'm only yours and you're only mine and everyone knows it baby." I kept my face serious  
"Ok."  
"Ok?"  
"Ok, I'm all in." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up so that he could kiss me.  
  
  
Jax and I were together but not rushing into anything still, we hung out a lot, and he invited me over to meet Abel, he was the sweetest baby I had ever known and I already loved him. Geo and I made plans to hang out today so I was getting ready for that when Jax called me.   
"Hello?"  
'Hey baby are you busy?'  
"Uh not yet but I will be, why what's up?"  
'I had a free minute and wanted to come see you.' I smiled   
"Well I have a hot date so I think you will have to go play with Opie until later."  
'A hot date?' I laughed at his tone and went to go open the door for Geo. Geo was smiling and nodded at the phone and asked if it was Jax. I nodded and he held out a hand so I handed it to him.  
"Hey Jax, I promise to make her scream your name not mine." I laughed and he paled so Jax must've threatened him, he handed me back the phone.  
"Be nice to my friend Jax, I've loved him longer than you." He chuckled softly  
'I see how it is, are you coming by the club house?'  
"Uh I think Geo was gonna take me by Cara Cara to meet Luann then maybe."   
'I thought you weren't gonna do that.'  
"I'm not, I just wanted to freak you out." He growled at me and I smiled. "Gotta go baby talk to you later!" I hung up and Geo just stared at me.   
"He will cut my balls off you know." I shook my head.   
"I'll protect you GeGe don't worry." I patted his cheek and he shook his head.   
"I've missed you Tink, I though after you ran I'd never see you again." I sighed and sat nest to him on the couch.  
"I never wanted to risk seeing him again Geo, He almost killed me and I still can't get that night out of my head." He nodded  
"I thought that you would freak when you saw me, He was my brother after all." I shook my head   
"That wasn't your fault though, I made me choice and it was a bad one."  
"Does Jax know?"   
"Not yet, I haven't figured out how to tell him. He knows something did though because he caught me in a PTSD attack last week."  
"I could tell him if you want." I looked at him shocked.   
"I can't ask you to do that Geo, he was your brother and you know everything, but this is separate from the club and I don't want to make a rift in that dynamic."  
"It would be fine, but if you want to tell him then you should, he's a good guy and will understand." I nodded and he jumped three feet high when Flounder jumped up next to him. "What the hell!" I laughed   
"It's a cat you weirdo. That's Flounder." He shook his head and pet him. We talked for about four hours before Clay called and told him we were needed at the club house. "I have to go?" He nodded and I went to change my shirt before we left. Geo went in for church and I stayed at the bar for someone to come tell me what I was needed for. Jax came out with Abel and smiled at me.   
"Hey baby, can you watch him for a few while we have church?" I nodded and took the baby from him. "Thanks, it shouldn't be to long."   
"No worries, I missed my little man." I kissed his soft hair and he gripped my necklace in his little hand. Jax smiled and headed back. Abel was getting sleepy so I got up and started to walk/rock him around the room as I sang softly to him. I thought of an acoustic version of my favorite Kansas song and sang that for him.  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion   
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion   
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man   
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man   
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,   
I can hear them say  
Carry on my wayward son,   
There'll be peace when you are done   
Lay your weary head to rest   
Don't you cry no more  
Masquerading as a man with a reason   
My charade is the event of the season   
And if I claim to be a wise man,   
Well, it surely means that I don't know  
On a stormy sea of moving emotion   
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean   
I set a course for winds of fortune,   
But I hear the voices say  
Carry on my wayward son   
There'll be peace when you are done   
Lay your weary head to rest   
Don't you cry no more  
I heard a sniffle and I turned around to see the guys watching me. "I didn't know that Kansas made a lullaby." Happy said in a fake emotional voice and I rolled my eyes at him.  
"You just heard it." I stuck my tongue out at him and he winked at me. Geo looked at me with sad eyes and I knew what he was thinking of. I shook my head at him and he just nodded. The guys all went their separate ways except for Jax. "How long were you all standing there?" He smiled at me and I grimaced.   
"I never knew you could sing like that." I rolled my eyes and set the sleeping Abel in his car seat.  
"I used to sing to my daughter." He stopped short and turned to look at me.   
"Used to?" I nodded and rubbed Abel's cheek softly.   
"I think we should talk about all that sometime soon, do you have to do club stuff? I can take Abel home for you if you do." He shook his head   
"Nope I'm your for the rest of the say if you wanted to hang out." I nodded and we went outside to my car, I followed Jax to his place. I sighed and shook my head, this was gonna be a nightmare, I wasn't ready to talk about this. Jax put Abel to bed and I was cleaning up his disaster of a kitchen when he came back in wearing basketball shorts and a different t-shirt. "So..." I said as I turned around to lean against the counter.   
"So." He nodded at me. "You had a daughter?" I nodded and looked at the ground.  
"Sophie Leann."   
"What happened to her?" I sighed   
"Uh, her father killed her, then tried to kill me. Did Geo ever mention his brother Nate to you?" Jax shook his head and looked horrified. "He was uh a real piece of work. He liked to hurt me, and I let him because he would threaten to keep the drugs from me, then after my daughter was born he would threaten Sophie if i made a scene. I've never been a good person Jax, I've known Geo since I was able to walk but I never met his brother because he was like fifteen years older than us and his parents had kicked him out. I met Nate because he sold crack and I was an addict, I wanted to be free from the hell that was my life and getting high did that for me, Geo had always tried to get me to stop and I did once I found out I was pregnant, I have been clean for six years and will stay that way for the rest of my days. I don't deserve to be numb because I let Nate kill my daughter." I sighed and slid down the counter so that I could rest my back against it.   
"That isn't your fault." I looked into his haunted eyes with a matching set.   
"Yes it is, I refused to be a party favor because Sophie was sick and he wouldn't take care of her. He knocked me out and made me go, and then when the party was over I was broken and she was dead. He told me her fever had spiked and that she had a seizure but I knew better, her lips were blue. He had smothered her. He killed her because I didn't listen to him. I freaked out and started screaming at him, I stabbed him in the leg with a knife, He had me pinned to the floor and was raping and choking me when Geo showed up. He shot Nate in the head, got me cleaned up, packed a go bag for me, and put me on a bus that was heading the farthest away from there that he could get me. I was catatonic and going through withdrawals by the time the bus stopped, I couldn't speak, and I refused to eat, Geo kept calling my cell but I threw it away. I didn't deserve his help, I didn't want anything except to be with my baby girl. However I met a lovely lady who refused to let me wither away and made me realize that since I was alive I had to take care of myself, that I had to live a life that Sophie would have been proud of." I couldn't look up at him and he didn't say anything so I just waited for him to talk.  
"That's why you work so much and get so freaked out sometimes?" I nodded and he got up, walked over and sat next to me. "I'm so sorry F/N." He put his arm around me and pulled me to his side.   
"It was a long time ago, I have the scars to prove it but I have still made something of myself. Geo thought that I should tell you, that you would understand. I didn't want you to think differently of me Jax, I'm not weak anymore and-"  
"You've clearly never been weak if you survived that babe." He cut me off. "I was going out of my mind when Abel got kidnapped I can't imagine what would happen if he died."  
"It's something that haunts you forever Jax, that is the baggage that I carry with me everyday and I guess it was time that you knew." He sighed   
"I'm glad that you told me, it doesn't change anything though except that I know how strong you are, stronger than me. Are you hungry? I can make some dinner." He changed the subject and I was grateful for it. I nodded and kissed his cheek before he stood up and lifted me to my feet. "Will you check on him for me babe?" Jax asked as Abel started to cry, he was frying the burgers.  
"Sure, I'll be right back." I went and changed his diaper and brought him out to the kitchen for a bottle. "I think he got hungry when he smelled the food cooking." I told him and he laughed.   
We ate and Jax put Abel back to bed while I did the dishes. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "If you want we can watch a movie after this?" I nodded and he started to dry for me. I dozed off half way through the movie, I felt him kiss my head and mumble 'I love you' in my ear and I smiled.   
"Love you too baby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda is a blend of truth and my own mix because some of the Son's wont be in jail that were in the show and it wont really add up to season three since Ratboy is already there. I kinda don't follow the timeline of the show. :D thank you for reading!

I was making Jax breakfast when Gemma, Opie, and Happy came in through the back door. "Hey guys, want some breakfast?" I asked as Gemma hugged Jax and came to kiss my cheek.  
"I'm good with just coffee baby thank you though." Gemma said and Opie and Happy agreed with her. Abel started to fuss so Jax went to get him as I plated his food. He had asked me to quit working at the diner so that I could help his mom take care of Abel during the day. I was worried at first but Gemma told me that she would really be grateful for the help since Luann had given her more responsibility at Cara Cara so I agreed. I was spending most of my time at Jax's and that was fine but sometimes I wanted to be home so I'd pack up some of Abel's stuff and take him home with me. Today wasn't one of those days though, I'd be here when he got off work. Everyone took off at the same time and left me and Abel to pick up and for him to get a bath.   
I knew something was off when Jax came home but he didn't say anything so I didn't ask until I was getting ready to go home. "Are you ready to talk yet?" He looked at me and tried to shrug it off. I nodded and grabbed my bag I wasn't gonna force him. "I'll be back in the morning, sleep well handsome." I kissed his cheek and he snagged my arm before I could go.  
"I'm going to be going to jail soon." I looked up at him but didn't say anything. "It will be a while maybe two years, but I don't want you to leave. I want to ask you if you'll move in here and take care of Abel for me, bring him to visit on visitation days. Wait for me. My mom can't do it alone and Clay will be coming with me, a few of the guys will and she will need someone to help her." He said softly and I took his face in my hands.   
"Ok." He looked at me and blinked.   
"What?"  
"Ok, I'll stay and take care of Abel, help your mom, come visit you with your son. I will do that." I nodded at him and he smiled.  
"Are you sure? I know it's a lot to ask."  
"Jax, I love you. I'm not going anywhere especially when you're asking me for help. Abel and I will be waiting for you when you get out. I promise. How long do you have before you go in?"   
"Uh, a day or so. Can you repeat that first part for me?" I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.  
"I love you Jackson Nathaniel Telle-" He scooped me up off the ground and swung me around as he kissed me.   
"I love you too baby." He kissed me again and carried me off to bed. He spent the next day and a half stuck to my and Abel's side, we were there when the police came to get him and the other guys, Clay, Juice, Happy, Tig, and Rat all were going with him. He kissed Abel and I goodbye as they handcuffed him. I didn't cry, I just told him that I love him and that I'd see him soon because I knew that I would be able to see him again, he promised me that he would come out of this alive and I trusted him. Gemma put her arm around me and stood tall next to me.   
"I think you'll make a great old lady for him F/N." I smiled and looked up at her.   
"I think that you and I are gonna get very close over the next few years mama bear. We're gonna need each other and I am here for you not just the little one." She nodded and gave me a soft smile.  
"At least Chibs, Ope, and Bobby will be out to handle the club stuff, I am not up for that on top of two businesses." I nodded as Chibs and Bobby came to stand with us.   
"You lovely ladies doing alright?" Bobby asked and I nodded at him as I watched the police van drive away.   
"We're gonna be just fine Bobby, don't you worry about it." He nodded and Chibs pulled me into a hug.   
"It'll be over soon lass, even if it doesn't feel like it." I nodded and headed into the club house to get my bag. I wanted to take Abel home and get settled into a routine of sorts. Gemma, Jax, and I decided that I would work at Cara Cara doing books and sometimes I'd be a TM doing books there as well since I could bring Abel with me both places, I quit working at the bar this morning and later Opie would be by to help me move my stuff into Jax's house. Jax had left a large order onto the Sons that were out to take care of not only Abel but me as well since I was taking care of his son and mother. I took a lot of videos and photos or Abel so that he could see what he had missed when he was inside, I was making him a photo album and video log to watch when he was home.   
Gemma didn't seem to be as lively without Clay around so Abel and I spent a lot of time around her, I would have her go with us to his doctor appointments and she helped me give him hair cuts. She seemed grateful even if she never said anything. I never assumed that Jax and I were still together or that I was entitled to anything, everyone else though acted like I was. The guys made sure I had gas and fluids in my car and kept it in great shape, Gemma made sure that If I needed anything at the store or for the house it was taken care of, even if I didn't tell her, she just seemed to know when stuff would run out. Abel never was without formula, diapers, formula, or anything that he ever could need.  
I got to visit Jax every two weeks and he called me twice a week. I'd dress Abel up in cute outfits and bring him to see his daddy. Jax was a little rougher around the edges each time I saw him and after he got stabbed he told me to stop visiting him, that I didn't need to see him like this. I didn't listen of course and was there bright and early two weeks later with more updates about his son and the things that he could do now. Abel started talking to him "Daddy!" one visit about six months in and he cried saying that he didn't deserve to be a father, that he was such a screw up.   
"Listen here Jackson Teller! You are a great father and your son adores you, We talk about you all the time and he knows that you love him, are coming home to him, and are here to make up for your mistakes so snap the fuck out of it. You're doing the right thing and we both love you." He looked at me startled and then nodded at me.  
"Damn babe, I think that you got that mom tone down perfectly." I nodded and gave him a soft smile.   
"You'll be outta here soon babe, If we can hold on so can you."  
  
  
That became our routine, eight calls and two visits a month for fourteen months. It was hard and wearing after a while and God knows they were suffering more then we were but it was still hard. Finally the day came that Opie and Chibs were going to get them, our men were coming home. I met Gemma at the clubhouse and she looked more like herself than I had seen her in a while. Abel was walking next to me and we were sitting outside waiting for them to pull in. Abel's head snapped up at the sound of motorcycles. "Unca Opie!" He yelled and I scooped him up before he could run across the parking lot.   
"No baby, that's daddy!" He gasped and made a crazy face that I understood completely. They pulled in and parked, Jax took off his helmet and looked around for us, his face lit up when he saw Abel and I. I set him down so that he could run to his daddy, Jax scooped him up and gave him a hug and kiss as he made his was over to me. I let him make the first move since I didn't know what to expect.   
"Hi baby. He's so big now!" I nodded and he pulled me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much darlin'."   
"We missed you too handsome, welcome home." Jax turned and set Abel down so that he could greet his mom as her and Clay walked over to us.   
"Hey mama! Missed you." He hugged her and Clay was watching me so I smiled at him.   
"Welcome back to your castle king." Gemma started laughing and Clay grinned and nodded at me.   
"Mama!" Abel shrieked as Juice Geo tickled him. Jax and I had agreed that he could call me that since I was acting as his mama while he was gone, I was raising him and I loved him as my own. "Mama help!" He laughed and I walked over to him.   
"I'll save you baby, hang on." I gave Geo a look "Hand him over and no one gets hurt Geo" he handed Abel to me before he pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.   
"I missed you Tink." I kissed his cheek and leaned into him.   
"I'm glad you're home GeGe."  
"Alright that's enough flirting with my girl Ratboy." Jax said as he walked over to us.   
"Don't worry Jax there is only one person here that she wants and it ain't me." I scoffed and nudged him.   
"Hey I wrote you and took your calls while you were in jail didn't I?" He smiled and nodded at me   
"That's true you did." He gave me a wink and Jax growled at him which made me laugh.   
"Oh baby, I've missed you." I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Are we staying here for a while or did you wanna go home and change?"   
"Uh, we can go home for a bit if you want to but I know my mom's throwing a party later so we have to come back." I nodded and he went to tell his mom that he'd be back. Gemma looked at me and I blew her a kiss when she smiled. I followed him home and he was sitting on the bed when I got through putting Abel down for his nap. I lingered in the doorway just looking at him.   
"What's wrong?" He looked up at me.   
"I didn't think you'd still be here." I frowned at him.   
"D-did you want me to leave? I ca-"  
"No!" He said in a loud voice causing me to jump. "I meant that I thought you were gonna have all your stuff packed, hand over my kid and say see ya." I shook my head and walked over to stand between his knees.   
"I promised you that Abel _and_ I would be waiting for you when you got out Jax. You warned me what getting in a relationship with you meant before we even started dating remember and we both said we were all in." He nodded and looked up at me.   
"I know, but I thought that you'd see that you were better off without me."  
"I didn't see that, I **missed** you. I wished that I could fall asleep next to you, and that I could ask you about your day, small stuff really but the small stuff means the most and that's what I wanted. With you." He nodded and pulled me so that I was straddling his lap.   
"I love you." He told me as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.   
"I love you too Jax. I'm glad you're home." I held him and then remembered the videos and stuff. "Oh! I made you something." I got up and he grumbled at me. "I'll be right back." I grabbed my computer and the album and went back in the room to seem him sprawled on the bed. I climbed up next to him and booted up my computer. "Look." I showed him all the videos and he watched as his son started to eat mushy foods, crawl, babble, say his first word, start talking more, stand, dance, walk, and run. He watched the everyday stuff we did and that Abel hated peas since he spit them at me and his grandmother, that he loved carrots and preferred Apple juice to cranberry by the scrunched up face he gave after trying it. When he was cranky with a cold and that he _Loved_ to babble at the pictures of his daddy that I showed him. Jax looked at me after I showed him one of me asking Abel who was in that picture and he said 'Daddy! I love daddy!'  
"You did this for me?"   
"Of course I did, I didn't want you to miss anything. I have more but I edited it to be only the highlights instead of a million hours." I laughed and then he went back to watching. I headed to the kitchen to make him something to eat for dinner since I knew the food at club parties was nonexistent. I was making spaghetti when he came up behind me.   
"Thank you." I nodded and he went to get a drink. Flounder came up and jumped in his lap when he sat down.   
"Abel loves him." I told him and he nodded   
"I saw the 'fuzzy kitty' video." I laughed and nodded. We ate and then Jax went to shower before the party. Abel was crying so I went to change and feed him, I was rocking him back to sleep when Jax came in wearing a towel around his hips. "Can I?" He held out his arms and I handed him the baby. I left them alone and went into Jax's room to get changed. He came in as I was unbuttoning my shirt and leaned against the door jam.   
"Uh, Hi." I said awkwardly and he smirked at me.   
"Hey darlin'." He walked over the me. "Need some help?" I nodded and knew that we were going to be a little late for the party. We were in fact _very_ late.  
  
  
I had started working full time at Cara Cara so that I could keep Abel with me and Gemma could be at TM with Clay now that he was home. Bobby was there too but he spent his time fixing stuff for Luann which was what I assumed was a euphemism for banging her but I never said anything. Jax had come by to see us since he didn't have anything planned and I saw one of the girls eyeing him like he was a meal. He peeked his head in,  
"Hey baby." I smiled at him.  
"Hey handsome, what kinda trouble are you getting in today?" He gave me a look and kissed Abel as he slept.  
"Me? I never get in trouble darlin'." I laughed. "I wanted to see if you could take the rest of the day off? We could do parent crap like go to the park and then go home and watch Disney movies."   
"Well Jax Teller, are you asking me on a parent's date?" He grinned and nodded.   
"You bet your ass I am mommy." I should _not_ have gotten chills at the way his voice sounded when he said that. But I did.  
"I'd love too _daddy_." His eyes darkened and he pulled me out of my chair so that he could kiss me.   
"Yeah you shouldn't call me that in public anymore." I smirked and winked at him.   
"Let me get my crap and we can go." He nodded and helped me get the diaper bag and I carried Abel out to the car.   
"Hi Jax." Said the girl who was eyeing him earlier. He looked at her and nodded. She gave him a flirty look and twirled her hair around her finger. "I missed seeing you around the last few months." She said in what I _guess_ was a sultry tone.   
"I was in jail and missing my old lady the last few months. Have we met?" She looked insulted as he wrapped his arm around me.   
"Are you ready to go baby?" I asked him and he smiled at me.   
"Lets go home darlin'." He kissed my head and we walked out together.   
"Which park did you wanna go too?" He told me which one and I followed him over. Abel was excited and ran around playing in the sand and Jax took him down the slide. He sat on the swings as I pushed Abel and they were both having fun playing, it was nice to see. Abel was starting to get tired so we headed home so I could give him a bath before bed. I was taking a shower while Jax put Abel to bed and by the time I was done Jax was already in our bed reading.   
"Is that my shirt?" He asked and I looked down at the one I was wearing.   
"Yep. It's a nice sleep shirt." He nodded and watched me with dark eyes.   
"What are you wearing under that?" I smirked and leaned against the door jam.  
"Why don't you come find out daddy?" He found out all right, he found out so hard that I was walking funny the next morning and it was glorious.


	5. Chapter 5

I had a day off since Abel had a check up and I needed to make Jax go to the dentist since his teeth were hurting him. He was a typical baby about and and tried to get out of going multiple times. I gently reached up to cup his cheek and he flinched, I raised a brow at him.   
"Doesn't hurt at all huh?" He scowled and settled into the passenger seat. "It'll be fine babe, I'm sorry I'm mean and making you go, but I don't like it when you hurt." I sighed, he took my hand in his and smiled at me.   
"I still love you." I whacked him gently and Abel laughed. The dentist decided to drug Jax and drill into the tooth, It would take about two hours so I took Abel over to his appointment and would come back after. Jax was scared but tried not to show it since he was in public and not my car. Abel was fine but Jax was stoned as hell when I picked him up. He was giggling and making terrible jokes. He got really touchy once we got home.   
"I'm gonna marry you one day F/N and then we will be together forever because I love youuu!" He sang the last word and I laughed at him.  
"Whatever you say baby, lets get you into bed huh?" He smirked at me   
"Baby, I think that is a great idea." I scoffed and helped him take off his shoes, jeans, and button down shirt. I nudged him into bed and he pulled me in on top of him. "Stay please?" I smiled and ran my hand through his hair.   
"Let me get the baby settled and I'll be right back ok?" He nodded and closed his eyes. I got Abel down for his nap and went back to lay with Jax so that I could keep an eye on him. " 'm glad you're here." He mumbled as he pulled me against him.  
"I'm glad too Jax." He fell asleep and I dozed in and out listening for him or Abel. I felt him moving around and picked my head up off his chest, he was watching me and smiled.   
"I have a feeling I'm in trouble." I looked at him confused. "Did I say anything dumb?" I nodded at him and he grimaced.  
"You told terrible jokes, including knock knock jokes, told me that my hair looked like chocolate, and told me that you were gonna marry me one day and we will be happy forever because you 'love meeee' Then you tried to get kinky when I helped you take off your pants. " He shook his head and laughed at himself.  
"Well at least I was honest." I shook my head and chuckled at him.  
"Funny babe very funny." He'd always said he never wanted to get married.   
"I'm serious, I do wanna marry you one day." I stilled and looked at him.  
"Since when? You never wanted to get married again after Wendy." He shrugged   
"That was before I went to jail and had to live without you." I smiled gently   
"We don't have to get married to be with each other Jax."   
"I know, but F/N Teller sounds pretty fuckin cool right?" I laughed and nodded.   
"I supposed it does. _Someday_ that might be nice, plus if anything happened to you I could take care of Abel legally." He turned and looked at me.   
"Uh I actually had my lawyer draw up adoption papers when I was in jail, I just couldn't figure out how to ask you without it sounding like I wasn't coming back to you so I never did." I sat up and turned to face him.   
"You want me to adopt Abel?" He sat up and nodded at me.   
"You are his mom F/N you've been there more than I have and you've taken great care of him." I threw myself on him and kissed his face gently all over, being cautious of his tooth. "I'll take that as a yes?" He asked and I nodded   
"Hell yeah! but only if you're sure Jax, and this doesn't give you an excuse to be reckless because you know he will be fine. I _wont_ be fine if anything happens to you." I told him sternly and he nodded at me.   
"I promise babe, you'll have me for a lot of years."  
  
  
***** **Five Years Later** *****  
  
  
"Jackson Teller you are in so much trouble!" I told him as he was getting stitched up by Chibs. "You promised me 5 years ago that you wouldn't be a reckless idiot! Do you remember that?" He nodded and winced at the drag of the needle through the skin on his leg.   
"I wasn't trying to be reckless baby, I-"   
"I know exactly what you did, you started a fight at our son's school and the man you fought with stabbed you. I heard all about it. From. Your. Son!" I smacked him after each word.   
"Lass, I'm trying to stitch straight here, don't jiggle the patient please." Chibs asked me "Even if he does deserve it." He mumbled  
"Babe that guy was being a dick to his son and ours." I sighed   
"I get that, but that doesn't mean you get to hit him Jax, Abel is gonna think that is ok and it isn't." I ran a hand through my hair and went out to the bar. I needed space so I wouldn't strike him again. Abel was doing his homework so I sat down to help him. "What are we working on little man?"  
"Math." He scowled and showed me. I smiled and got out the math toys that we used when he got upset.   
"Alright baby, if you have 9 toy army men and you take away 4 of them how many is that?" He counted and looked at me   
"5?" I smiled and kissed his head.   
"That's right baby, good job! Now how about that next one?" Abel always had a hard time doing his homework alone so Jax or I tried to always be there to help him with it until he got confident enough. First grade was tough so I made sure that he had plenty of encouragement. Jax came out of the back a little while later and looked at me with sad eyes. He came and sat with us and stared at me until I looked at him.   
"I'm sorry. I was just mad that that other father thought his son was better than mine just because he thinks he is more successful than me." I nodded and he looked at Abel. "Hey buddy can we talk for a minute?" Abel looked up at Jax. "You know that hitting people isn't ok unless you're in danger right? That hitting because you are mad or sad is wrong?" Abel nodded.   
"Mommy says that if I hit someone who makes me upset I am not getting the right point across and that words are better than hitting." He looked at me and I smiled. "Didn't she tell you that daddy?" I coughed out a laugh at the look on Jax's face.   
"No buddy, she didn't but now I know that and I will use it." Abel nodded and went back to his homework. I went to the kitchen to get Abel a drink and Jax followed me in. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me darlin'." He pinned me against the counter and kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.  
"I'm not mad, I would like to have punched that guy too just not in front of our 6 year old and twenty others." He nodded and I kissed him.   
"I asked my mom to watch Abel for us, I want to take you on a date."   
"Where are we gonna go?"   
"It's a surprise. I have it all planned out." I nodded at him and we went back out to see Gemma sitting with Abel.   
"Hey Gem, How are you?" She gave me a big smile and nodded at me.   
"I'm doing good baby, how are you?" I smiled and she turned to give her son a look.   
"Jax-"  
"I already yelled at him Gem, he apologized and told the lovely prince Abel that hitting is wrong isn't that right buddy?" Abel nodded and took a sip of his juice. Jax gave me a relieved look and took my hand in his.   
"We should go get ready for our date, are you sure he is fine with you for a few hours ma?" Gemma nodded and shooed us away. We kissed Abel and went home to change.  
  
  
I smiled as I got off the back of Jax's bike, he had taken me to the fair, that same fair that we went to on our first date.   
"Talk about going down memory lane huh?" He smiled and nodded at me.   
"I figured we could come check it out tonight and if it was still kid friendly we could bring Abel tomorrow night." He took my hand and we started walking around looking at everything. There were some new rides and Jax wanted to wait and do the Ferris wheel last. so we played some games and went on the tilt o whirl, and a few others. We walked around for a few hours and talked, it was nice to have a night with him even if I did love Abel to pieces. Finally he wanted to go on the Ferris wheel and we got into a basket. He seemed nervous.  
"Are you afraid of heights baby?" He looked at me confused.   
"No why?"   
"You seem nervous or something I dunno." The ride jerked to a halt when we were at the top and I gripped his hand. "I think I'm nervous now." I squeaked and he chuckled gently.   
"Must be a malfunction. Don't worry it'll be fixed soon I'm sure." I looked at him and nodded. "So uh remember when I got my tooth pulled and was acting like an idiot?" I nodded "Do you remember what I said?"   
"Uh, some truly awful jokes, something about my hair looking like chocolate, and that you were gonna-" My eyes jumped to his and he reached into his pocket.   
"Gonna what?"  
"Marry me one day because you love me." He nodded and opened the box that he had in his hand.   
"I do love you, with all my heart and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" The ring was beautiful, black gold with a diamond in the middle of a flower like setting and smaller stones surrounding it.   
"Are you being serious?" I asked him and he laughed.   
"We've been together for six years babe, I think it's time, don't you?" I nodded and he looked at me.   
"Ok." He grinned   
"Ok?"  
"Ok I'll marry you." He put the ring on my finger and squeezed me in a tight hug before he kissed me. The people on the ride with us all clapped and then the ride started moving again. He lifted me off the ground and swung me around in a circle once we were off the ride, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me senseless. We went to get Abel and Gemma scooped me into a hug when we got there.   
"It was so hard to not say anything sweetheart! I'm so happy for you guys!" She loved the ring and said that we had to start planning, that she would call me tomorrow.   
"What kind of wedding do you want?" He asked me when we were getting ready for bed.  
"Uh, I hadn't really thought about it, nothing really big and not to fancy I guess? What about you?"   
"Something small and like intimate I think, just close friends, the club, maybe outside?" I nodded   
"Maybe have you and the Groomsmen in dark blue shirts so that your kuttes look good?" He smiled  
"You want me to wear it?"   
"You have to, Its the rules, Gemma told me years ago when she thought I was pregnant that all club members wore their kuttes even the groom." He nodded   
"You could wear white and like a matching blue ribbon thing on your dress?" I nodded.   
"Uh flowers?" He shrugged   
"White roses with some blue in em?"   
"Ok, and I know that you like chocolate cake with strawberry goo in it." He laughed and then looked at me.  
"Did we just plan our wedding in like twenty minutes?" I paused and thought about it.   
"Aside from music, food, and who we went to stand up with us yeah. I think we did."  
"Moms gonna wanna do the food and the music will be Bobby's gig. I just want Opie to stand with me."  
"I don't really have many girl friends and I don't know how you'll feel about this idea."  
"What is it babe?"  
"Can Geo walk me down the aisle?" He nodded "And have him stand with me?" He thought for a second and nodded.   
"If that is what you want then sure. He's your best friend and I think he'd like that." I leaned down to kiss him and he pulled me onto his lap.   
"That was easy."  
  
  
***** **One Month Later** *****  
  
  
We had planned the wedding and had set the date for a week from today, we had all the paperwork done and turned it, it was really easy. I had an appointment with my doctor today because I had been feeling tired, dizzy and really nauseous for like a week now. Jax offered to go but I told him that he should stay and have man time with Opie.   
"Alright F/N what seems to be bothering you?" The doc asked and I told her and she took some blood and told me that the results would take about 5 days to get back. She would call me with the results but not to worry it just sounded like being stressed with not enough rest.  
  
I was getting ready for my bridal shower when my phone rang. It was my doctor with the results, I was- **pregnant?!**. I asked if she was sure and she said that she was positive and scheduled me for an ultrasound appointment in a few days. Gemma came in and told me that it was time to go but I shook my head.   
"I-I need to see Jax." She took in my pale face and got worried.   
"Is everything alright?"   
"I just need to see him." I called him.   
'Hey baby.'  
"Jax? I need to talk to you are you at the club house?"   
'Yeah what's wrong?'  
"Just stay there, we need to talk ok?"   
'Ok.'   
I was freaking out, him and I had never talked about kids and I never wanted to have another one, I thought. What if he changed his mind? What if he was mad? I asked Gemma to watch Abel and told her I'd be back soon. The drive to TM was a blur and I saw him sitting on the swing set when I pulled up. I climbed out and walked over to him.   
"Are you ok babe? You look really pale." I nodded and sat next to him.  
"So I went to the doctor last week right?" He nodded   
"Is it something bad? Did she call?" I shook my head and nodded.   
"She called and I don't know if it's bad or not. Um I'm pregnant." I mumbled and he looked at me before he pulled me into his arms  
"You're pregnant? I'm a daddy again?" He looked ecstatic and I let out a sigh of relief.  
"I thought you were gonna be pissed or something." I sank back onto the swing when he let me go and put my head in my hands.  
"Why would I be mad?"  
"We never talked about having more kids and I thought you might not want anymore or that you would change your mind once I told you."   
"Babe, I wouldn't change my mind about you ever. I told you I was all in and I meant it all those years ago." He knelt in front of me and took my face in his hands. "Do you want this baby?" I nodded and he smiled "So do I so lets get married tomorrow and worry about baby stuff after that ok?" I nodded again and he kissed me gently and rubbed my flat tummy.   
"I should get home, I ran out on your mom and Geo should be there by now." He chuckled  
"I can come with you if you want? We can do a joint party?" I laughed and shook my head.   
"Its gonna be a lot of lingerie and home decor stuff, only one of us should be bored out of our minds. Drink for me too just not so much that you forget when and where were getting married tomorrow. ok?"   
"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart, take care of you both alright?" I nodded and he walked me back to my car.   
"I'm sorry I freaked you out." I told him and he just smiled.   
"We were both freaked out darlin' it's ok." He kissed me and closed my door for me. I went home and had to explain to a frantic Gemma and a concerned Geo what was wrong. They were both thrilled, and changed out my drink choices for the day. Abel was sitting with me while I opened presents and he really like the new silk sheets that Jax and I got for our bed. The day went by fast and the night was spent with Abel watching Disney movies on Jax's and my bed, he was excited that he was able to sleep with me and he nodded off in the middle of the lion king. I heard my phone buzzing and stepped out so I didn't wake Abel.  
"Hello?"  
'Hey darlin' '  
"Hi handsome, are you having fun?"  
'Yeah, but It's weird to not be next to you.' I knew what he meant the house felt empty without him.  
"I get that, It feels empty like when you were in jail over here."   
'I can come home if you want?' He sounded so hopeful that I felt sad, I _wanted_ to say yes.  
"Gemma would kill you if you broke tradition like that. Besides our son has taken over your side of the bed." we both laughed.   
'Are you feeling alright?'  
"Yeah, just a little stressed. What about you? You sound sober."  
'I am sober, I didn't want to get trashed and feel like shit on the best day of my life.'  
"Second best. Abel is first."  
'They will be tied of course.' I laughed and he sighed.   
"That works for me then. Are you excited?" He knew what I was talking about right away.  
'Yes, I am very excited and I can't wait to see you with a big belly and feel the kicks, I missed all that stuff with Abel.'  
"Well you won't this time, I haven't told him yet I wanted us to tell him together."   
'I like that idea, I think he will be happy.'   
"I do too." I yawned. "Alright Mr. Teller it is time for you to go to bed."  
'But I don't wanna!' he said in a whiny voice and I laughed.   
"Its late and if you fall asleep before you say 'I do' I'll kick your ass." I teased and he sighed   
'Alright fine. I'll see you tomorrow beautiful. I love you.'   
"I love you too baby."  
  
  
The whole day is a blur until it was time to head to the park where the wedding was being held. Gemma was a time Nazi and wouldn't let me be late even if I wanted to. My hair was half up and half down curling down my back, my makeup was subtle and shimmery, and the dress was beautiful, white satin under white lace, halter top, with a blue sash around the waist that would match the boy's shirts. I had opted to wear black open toed flats instead of heels because I hated heels and couldn't walk in them. Geo put my hand through his arm and we started walking down the aisle towards Jax. I saw all the club members and their families sitting on both sides of the aisle and everyone smiled at me. Jax looked so handsome with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his kutte on. He was grinning and his eyes were bright when I got to him and Geo handed me over to him. Abel jumped down from Gemma's lap and ran up to us, I picked him up in my right arm and that is how we got married, the three- well four now, of us. Jax smiled and I had never seen him smile bigger then when I said I do, unless it was when it was his turn to say it, of course he added on the Son's marriage vow 'I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley' and everyone laughed when my face flushed red. We headed to the reception and the club house and were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Teller, it was a beautiful day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Mrs. Teller that is your baby." The doctor told Jax and I and we both just stared at the screen, listening to the heartbeat of our child.   
"That's it? That tiny little fluttery thing?" Jax asked and the doctor nodded.  
"Yes that's it, its very small at this point but by the next appointment you will be able to see a difference. I'll get a picture of it for you both and you can compare." The doctor left Jax and I alone so that I could clean the goo off my stomach and pelvis. He was staring at my stomach and I waved my hand in front of his face.   
"Earth to Jax? Are you alright?" He blinked and looked at me.  
"I just can't believe my kid is in there, it's surreal. I never planned on having one and now I'm married and have a second on the way." I nodded and sat up.  
"You're a great father babe, and this kid will love you just as much as Abel and I do. I'm just as nervous as you are though so don't worry." He looked a little relieved and nodded as he helped me climb off the table.   
"Are you ready to go tell everyone?" I looked at him.  
"Well your mom and Geo already know, you want to tell the rest of the guys?" He nodded "Ok, uh that's a club thing so I'll be home with Abel." I still didn't stick my nose into club stuff but Jax told me everything anyway. I told him that he didn't need too but he said that I needed to know and that he wanted no secrets between us. I knew he would edit things and that he wouldn't tell me when he had to hurt someone but that was fine, I could be in the loop without the graphic violent details. I just was glad that he felt he could talk to me.   
"No, I want to tell them together, you're family babe." I looked at him and he looked so adamant.   
"Ok, if that's what you want." He smiled and kissed my head as we walked out to get our ultrasound pictures. We headed to the clubhouse and Jax went to gather everyone up while I sat at the bar talking to Geo. He was drinking coffee and looked hung over.   
"Had a little too much fun there Geo?" He gave me a withering stare and sipped his coffee. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Poor baby." Everyone was crowding into the club house and Jax came over to stand next to me.  
"Alright guys, I've gathered you here because we have something to tell you all." Everyone got serious at the look on Jax's face. "We found something in our mailbox today and we thought you all should know." Jax held up the ultrasound picture and everyone stared at it for a second before they got it. Happy was the first one to say "Baby?" Jax and I nodded and everyone started yelling and being excited. One thing was for sure, the Sons were a very _loud and loving_ bunch. I got hugged and passed around, like literally passed from person to person without my feet touching the floor. The family was growing and that was something that everyone was happy for.  
  
  
"Jax I'm gonna be fine! I am just gonna take Abel to the doctor and then come straight home."  
'Babe I don't like that no one is there to go with you, can't you just wait until I get back tomorrow?' I sighed, he was getting super protective since I had started to show, Jax noticed the little bump after I got out of the shower about two months ago and he loved it. I understood that he was worried, but I was only five months pregnant not an invalid.   
"I'm going to take him to the doctor Jax end of conversation ok. I love you and I'll let you know how it goes." I hung up and got Abel in the car and to his appointment. It was just allergies not a cold and they gave me a prescription that wouldn't effect his heart problems. I called Jax back but he didn't answer so I left a message on his voicemail. Abel and I were tired so we curled up in my bed and took a nap. He had his little hand on my tummy and was mumbling at it.   
"Hi little brother or sister, I'm your big brother Abel and I love you so much. Were gonna color and play and I can teach you math!" I smiled and ran my hands through his soft hair.   
"Are you excited to be a big brother?" I asked him and he nodded but looked unsure. "What's wrong baby?"  
"If I get another brother will you love him more than me?" I sat up and pulled him onto my lap.  
"Abel listen to me really close ok?" He nodded and looked at me. "No matter what this baby is, your daddy and I will love you just as much as we always have. Just because there is a new baby doesn't mean that there is less love for you, it means our hearts get bigger to make room for the new one. You understand that right?" He nodded  
"Like when I had to get a bigger toy box after Christmas?" I nodded and laughed   
"Yes just like that, you still love all your old toys, you just added the new ones to the games." He smiled and looked relieved. I should have known that he would be worried about that. Flounder jumped up on the bed and rubbed against Abel, that cat loved him just as much as I did. We laid there and watched a movie before Abel said that he was hungry. I was making dinner when my phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
'Tink?'  
"Geo?" If he was calling me then something had to have happened.   
'Uh look there was an issue with the run, Jax is fine but-" he broke off   
"But what?"  
'You should come, he got shot and slid down the road a ways so he is banged up, The bullets went through but he wont be able to ride home right now.'  
"Where is he?" He told me and I hung up to call Gemma. She came and sat with Abel while I went to get Jax. It took me about forty five minutes to get to the bar where Chibs was patching him up.   
"Remember what I said about jiggling the patient lass? That still applies here." I smiled and nodded at him. Jax was awake but really doped up. He was shot in the shoulder and his thigh too and scratched up from sliding down the road. He held out his hand and I took it squeezing it softly.   
"Hey wife" He slurred and I chuckled under my breath.  
"Hey husband, I hear that you got into some trouble today?" He looked upset and nodded at me.   
"I uh we got ambushed and then I got hit, my bike tipped and took me with it." I nodded and he looked up at me, his eyes were sad. "I wasn't being reckless please don't leave." I looked confused and Chibs intervened.  
"He's worried that since you're pregnant you're gonna leave because he got hurt, he babbled on about it the whole way here." I sighed   
"Jax, look at me." He opened his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, I love you and Abel and this little pea in here needs its daddy so you need to stop worrying about that. I'm not thrilled that you got hurt but at least you're mostly ok and will get better." He wrapped his good arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I felt the tension rolling off of him so I started to run my hands through his hair and just talked at him, I told him about my talk with Abel and how his mom hopes its a girl. he relaxed the more I talked to him and before long Chibs was done and we could go home. He hobbled out to my car and I stayed behind to thank Chibs. He brushed it off but I knew that he hated having to patch him up, almost as much as I hated having him need to be patched up. We went home and Abel was already asleep so Gemma kissed Jax and I goodbye so that I could tuck him into bed. He would be sticking close to home until he recovered and I was glad for that, he needed a break sometimes but never took one. He was laying on his back and was watching me put lotion on my belly before I got into bed with him.   
"Come over here, lay with me." He mumbled and I laughed.   
"Yes sir, I'm coming." I climbed onto the bed and he wrapped his good arm around me so that I could lay on his shoulder. "I love you." I told him and he smiled  
"I love you too baby. Thanks for coming to get me today."  
"I'll always come get you, that was part of our vows I think." He chuckled softly and nodded as he drifted off to sleep. I woke up to the sound of someone mumbling and I realized it was Jax talking to my belly.   
"... and then we are gonna get some breakfast once your mama wakes up." I laughed and turned my head. "Morning beautiful."  
"Morning handsome, what are you doing?"  
"Morning talking session with the bump." He smiled and rubbed it gently.   
"How are you feeling?"   
"A little sore but good, I already took Abel to school." I looked at the clock, it was 9:30.   
"I had an alarm set, did you shut it off?" He nodded and I gave him a look. "I'm the one that takes Abel to school, we have a routine for the mornings. Did you check his homework?" He shook his head and looked at me.   
"I think that one morning of a mixed up routine isn't a bad thing babe."   
"The point of a routine is that it doesn't get mixed up Jax." I let out a frustrated laugh and got out of bed. I went and got dressed for the day and then headed to the kitchen to make tea. I was feeling crabby and I didn't want to be, my hormones are a mess lately and I knew that Jax could tell. I went to ask him what he wanted for breakfast and he got a little testy with me.  
"Hey babe?"  
"What? What did I do now?" He snapped and I took a step back.   
"Nothing, I was gonna ask what you wanted for breakfast." I told him quietly.  
"Nothing, I'm not hungry." He was pouting and I sighed.   
"I'm sorry I got pissy with you babe, I'm hormonal today and I didn't mean to. Please don't pout."   
"I'm not pouting, I don't fucking pout."   
"Really? because you're acting like Abel when he gets put in time out and I don't really think its necessary." Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that.  
"Well I wouldn't be if you could appreciate that I let you sleep in instead of bitching about some fucking routine bullshit." I tried to keep my cool I really was trying to not freak out.   
"It's not bullshit Jax. How do you think I managed to take care of him, help your mom, and work while you were in jail? A fucking routine! It worked out just fine! It's not that I don't appreciate it but I would rather be a little tired then have Abel get stressed out."   
"It didn't stress him out, you just have to be in control! I get that you had to do that when you were on your own but you're not now, I am here and you need to learn to listen to me, You never listen to what I have to say you just do what you want!"   
"I'm sorry but last time I checked that I wasn't some old lady who rolled over whenever you told me too. I'm your wife Jax and that means that we are partners."  
"Partners? Ha! You don't even take what I have to say into consideration, you're right you're not my old lady which is good because you wouldn't be a very good one." _Ouch_.  
"Well then I guess it's a good thing you never asked me to be your old lady huh? Maybe if I'm so awful we shouldn't be together anymore. I didn't know that you felt that way about me after all this time." His eyes weren't sad, they weren't anything except angry and I knew that mine were devastated.  
"I don't know." He sighed, grabbed his keys and walked out. I sank down to the floor once I heard him drive off and I wept. I didn't understand where this was coming from. I've always stayed out of his club life and I thought he liked it that way, I guess he wanted a nice crow eater old lady that would just follow his every command and if that's what he wants he knows that he won't get it from me. I wonder if he is going to file divorce papers or if I will have to, Is he going to try to keep me from Abel? What happens with the new baby? A million thoughts ran around in my head for hours and It was driving me nuts so I grabbed my Ipod and decided to go for a walk. I needed to get out and get some air.  
  
  
I saw that my car was in the driveway when I got back and I hesitated, did I really want to go inside and have him tell me that he wanted a divorce? I sighed and knew that I couldn't avoid it forever so I headed in. He was sitting on the couch looking at his hands when I opened the door, he looked up with eyes that looked as lost as I felt.   
"That was a bad one." He muttered and looked down at his hands again.   
"Yeah." I didn't know what to say so I just stood by the door.   
"Are you gonna come inside?"  
"I don't know if I want to. I don't want to hear you tell me that you want out." his eyes jumped to mine.   
"Out?" I nodded "You think I'm gonna ask you for a divorce?" I nodded again and he looked stricken as he got up and walked over to me. "I don't want a divorce! I love you." He took my face in his hands. "I'm sorry that I was being a pouty jerk, I was up all night thinking about what would have happened to you if I had died and I realized that you would be fine. I was glad for that but also it made me realize that you don't really need me, I don't really add anything to the dynamic we have here and then it just snowballed into a goddamn disaster." I reached up and held onto his wrists.   
"Babe, of you really feel that way you're an idiot." He barked out a laugh and gave me a 'really' look. "The only reason that things go as smoothly as they do is because of you. I know that you will be there to help me with Abel when you get off work and that if I need you for anything you are there and that makes me strong enough to do this everyday. You have a wife and a son that love you more than anything else in the world. I have a husband and Abel has a father that would do literally anything to make us happy and to keep us safe. We need you each and every minute of each and every day Jax and I would _not_ be fine without you. I need you and love you with all my heart Jax even if I would make a shitty old lady." He sighed.   
"I'm so sorry that I said that. I never asked you to be my old lady because I never wanted an old lady. I wanted a wife and like you said a partner. I couldn't do the things I do without you and I never wanted to have you lay down and take orders. That isn't the kind of relationship we have ever had and I don't want us to have one now. I get it if you're still mad because I said some really fucked up things. But I hope you know that I'm not leaving you ever and I don't want a divorce." He sighed and I wrapped my arms around his waist so that I could hug him.   
"I'm not mad, I'm relieved that you are home. You left and I really thought that you were never coming back. I didn't get how we went from morning snuggles to divorced in a half hour and it really freaked me out." He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.   
"Well I refuse to divorce you so you're stuck with me darlin'. I would however like to have more snuggles." I laughed and nodded. "I love you baby."  
"I love you too." We laid back down until it was time to get Abel from school, we did homework, had dinner and watched a movie on the couch until it was time for bed. It was nice to have Jax home all day but I knew that he was restless so I told him that I could drop him at the clubhouse tomorrow if he wanted. He said that he wanted to check in but since we got to find out what the gender of the baby was tomorrow we should go baby shopping.


	7. Chapter 7

"Babe we have to go! Your mom is gonna be driving over to break down our door if we don't get over there to tell her the news soon." I yelled through the house as Jax got Abel dressed. I was at the six and a half month mark and the baby was kicking up a storm, we decided to wait to tell people that we knew the sex of the baby for a while because we wanted to have time to adjust to it ourselves. Jax said that this might be a Sons baby but it was our baby first and always would be.   
"We're ready mama we're coming. Daddy just walks slower than you waddle." Abel said and I gaped at him.   
"Abel! it isn't nice to tell people that they waddle!" Jax came in and tried not to laugh   
"Daddy said he thought your waddle was cute and that he was waiting for little ducks to start following you." Jax grimaced and I looked at him.   
"Did he now?" Abel nodded and I just shook my head. "Daddy is gonna waddle too in minute if he's not careful." I teased and Jax just came over and kissed my cheek.   
"I love you baby you look so beautiful." I rolled my eyes.   
"Yeah yeah go put your son in the car you jerk." He smiled and scooped up the giggling boy.  
"We need to have a chat about what daddy tells you in private little man...." I heard as they walked outside. I checked the locks and 'waddled' out after them. We headed to the club house where Gemma was pacing outside, she looked intense.   
"Hi grandma!" Abel yelled as he jumped out of the car and ran over to hug her.  
"Hi baby, I'm glad you're all _finally_ here!" I sent Jax and 'I told you so' look and he laughed.   
"Jax was the reason we were late! I swear I was ready a half hour ago." I pointed at him and she nodded.  
"Well lets go inside! I wanna know!" She tugged me gently and I grabbed onto Jax. I was not going down alone, he knew that I didn't like to talk in front of a lot of people so he was the one who was going to make the announcement. I just got passed around for hugs after which was nice.   
"Alright lets cut to the chase!" Jax yelled out once we were inside and Gemma had me sit down. "We are all here to find out if we're having another prince or a princess of the Sons right?" Everyone yelled out a hell yeah! and I smiled. "Well everyone I would like to announce that we are thinking... Pink!" Everyone shouted out and there was a lot of hugging and some money being passed around, I guess they had made bets. Geo came up and hugged me first.   
"A princess huh?" I nodded and he looked so happy. He kept his arm around me until it was my turn to be passed around to all the guys. Opie told me that he was always happy to go with me when I wanted to go shopping and Jax was busy, and that started the long list of shopping buddies, Opie, Geo, Happy, and Tig all said they would like to go with me, that I wasn't allowed to go out by myself anymore. Gemma said that she could start taking Abel to school when I needed her too and Happy said that he could help us put together the nursery when we were ready for that. Geo and Gemma said that they would plan the baby shower and all the guys said that they wanted to come which I thought was hilarious. Jax said that it could be an all gender party and the guys cheered.   
Tig had his hand on my belly and the baby kicked him, he jumped and then looked at my belly before he put his hand back on it. He got kicked again and he laughed. "I think she likes me! Hi baby girl I'm your Uncle Tig, don't kick your mama to heard alright? Be nice to her." I smiled at the softer side of the guys. I knew that they liked me well enough and that they had made sure that I was taken care of when Jax had been in jail, but this was different they were treating me like family and I was glad for it. After we were done giving the news We headed out to the store to get some stuff for Abel's lunches and food for the house. I had Abel in the cart and had sent Jax to get laundry soap when I felt someone behind me.   
"Wow, you can't even tell you're pregnant from the back.' I turned and looked at the guy who said that.   
"Uh, well I am. Almost seven months." I looked for Jax but didn't see him.  
"Can I touch?" I took a step back from him.  
"No, that's _MY_ sister in there and you can't touch her." Abel said and I rubbed his head.   
"Well there you have it, nope you can't. I really should go find my husband."   
"Don't be like that sugar I just wanna-"  
"She said no, take a walk asshole." I sighed in relief at Jax's voice.   
"Hey man I was just-"  
"Just trying to touch my wife, I know. Beat it." The guy scurried off and I wrapped my arm around him.   
"Thanks for the save there Hubby. He was acting like a creep." He nodded and put his arm around my shoulders. We finished shopping and I knew that I would definitely have an escort when I went out from now on.  
I was right, Happy was the next one I went with and that was when I took Abel to get a hair cut. He told off three people that were standing to close and threatened to break the hand of a burly man that touched my belly without asking. Needless to say people that were there thought my husband was a bald leather clad psychopath and the owner requested that I leave him home next time I bring my son to get a hair cut. Tig went with Gemma and I to the mall to look for maternity clothes and got us kicked out of the first store because he kept asking if they had crotch less panties and then he told the security guard to 'stop staring at my milk bags.' which horrified all of us. Opie was a great body guard, he just stood there carrying bags and looking intimidating to anyone that got to close to me. He helped me pick out some clothes for Jax and let me buy him lunch for his troubles, I knew that he wasn't much of a talker but I made him laugh when an old lady told me that being as over weight as I was wasn't healthy and I told her that 'I wasn't fat I was pregnant you cow'. Opie laughed out loud at the horrified look on her face and we just walked on. Once I hit my last month Jax wanted me to stay home unless he could come with me and I agreed. I was feeling icky and ready to have my baby girl out of me already.   
The baby shower was a fun event, everyone was happy and we were with people that we felt comfortable with so it wasn't stressful. We also got so many things for the baby that I knew we would be just fine. She has a shit ton of clothes, hats, shoes, and even her own leather jacket. Jax, Opie and Geo had put the nursery together and it was beautiful, pastel and dark purple with some blue accents, all the furniture was dark wood and the mobile for the crib was shiny stars that played a soft and not irritating melody. I drove Jax nuts looking for one that wouldn't drive me crazy when I listened to it. She already had plenty of Sons of Anarchy clothes, a blanket for her bed, a pink teddy bear, and a pink stroller cover that was cute and matched the stroller that Gemma got us for the baby shower. I had installed the car seat in the car already and we had the hospital bag packed for a few weeks now. Jax and I had talked one night about our fears for this baby, he was afraid he was going to be a terrible father and miss out on everything again, and I was afraid that I would lose her like I did Sophie. We spent all night talking until we both felt better and I knew that I was lucky to have him as my husband and the father of my children because no one else could've made me fell better except for him.  
  
"Babe, I have three weeks left and they need you on this run. You should go." I told him for the third time.   
"I don't like leaving you even if you do have three weeks, they can go without me it will just be a little tense." I shook my head at him  
"You will be back the day after tomorrow, I will be fine until then and don't think that I don't know you are leaving Geo here to be with Abel and I because I know you." He looked sheepish and I handed him his backpack. "Go. I love you. Be safe."  
"I love you too." He rubbed my belly and kissed me before he kissed Abel and told him to be good for me. "I'll call you once we get there to check in alright?" I nodded and he gave me a long look, sighed, and left. I didn't like him leaving but I knew he was needed there. Ten minutes alter Geo came in and I smiled. I knew my husband alright. Geo took Abel to school the next morning after I made us all breakfast and Abel's lunch. I checked his math homework and Geo got him dressed. I had felt weird since I woke up at 3:30 this morning but I knew it was just from having Jax be so far away. We hadn't really been apart since I got pregnant and I was not liking it. He called me last night and told me that he was safe and then he called me a little while ago to check in and talk to Geo about what I needed during the day. It was sweet that he was trying to help from a state away. Geo picked up Abel and I made dinner, did homework, and gave Abel his bath before I tucked him into bed and went to sit down. My back was killing me, I must've fallen asleep because I woke up at about 1:00 in the morning with a sharp pain in my stomach and a wet bed. _Shit!_  
"Geo!" I yelled and i heard him fall off the couch as he ran back to my room.   
"What? What?" he was still asleep but trying to wake up.  
"She's coming! It hurts, holy shit! Ok, get Abel I have to change, and call Jax." I rambled and he paled but went to wake up Abel as I changed and called my husband.   
'Babe?'  
"Jax! Jax she's coming."   
'Now?!'  
"Yes now- Ow ow ow ooww." I leaned against the wall and panted as Geo came down the hall with Abel.   
'I'm coming babe I'll be there in a few hours.'  
"Hours?! Shit Fuck! Ok, ok yeah just hurry ok but be safe so don't hurry too much alright? Fuck I forgot this hurt so much."  
'Babe breath, calm down and have Rat take you to the hospital ok? I love you, I'll be there soon.'  
"Ok, I love you too." I hung up and let Geo lead me to the car.  
"What's wrong mommy?" Abel asked   
"Nothings wrong sweetie, your baby sister is coming and mommy is just getting ready for her." I called Gemma and she said that she was gonna meet us there.   
"She's coming now?" I nodded and he squealed. We parked in front of the emergency entrance and Geo went to tell then I was coming as I got out of the car and unloaded Abel. He came out with a nurse and a wheel chair and went to park the car while the nurse took us inside to get examined. Gemma met me inside and took Abel for me.  
"I'll come back after Rat comes back and can sit with him alright?" I nodded and started to freak out. This hurt and I wanted Jax, I didn't want to do this alone.


	8. Chapter 8

I was only 4 centimeters dilated so the nurse wanted me to walk around for a while to help keep things moving. Gemma met me on my first lap around.  
"What the hell are you doing? Trying to make a jail break?" I scoffed and shook my head.  
"They want me to walk so it keeps things progressing, I'm only at 4." She nodded   
"Did you call Jax?"   
"Right after I woke up Geo." I stopped and bent a little as another wave came over me. "Ow ow ow fuckin ow." I mumbled and Gemma scoffed.   
"That's it? I was louder than that when I had my boys." I smiled and looked at her.   
"I'm saving it for when I feel little princess here making her way out. That was the worst part for me last time."   
"I forget that we both have lost a baby, After I lost Thomas I couldn't have another one, I didn't want to." I was surprised, Gemma and I never had talked about this and I wondered why she chose to now.   
"I thought that I didn't either but once I found out that I was pregnant it was never a question. I loved her from the moment I knew about her and I know that I will fight through hell if I have to to keep her and Abel safe." She took my hand and gave it a squeeze.   
"I meant what I said all those years ago, you're a good old lady to my son, but you're a better wife and mother to Abel then I ever could have imagined. You're good for him. He is less hateful and thinks before he acts."  
"He's good to me too Gemma, you raised a good boy and because of that he grew into a great man." She nodded and I noticed that her eyes were wet so I changed the subject. "I wonder if he'll make it in time."   
"He will, don't worry. If he doesn't though I'll go in with you, you won't be alone baby." I nodded and smiled at her. Her phone started to ring and she checked who it was and handed it to me.   
"Hello?"  
"Baby? Hi I'm an hour away are you doing ok?"   
"Are you talking and riding?"  
"Yeah why is it to windy?"  
"No! It's unsafe Jax!" He laughed  
"I wanted to check in, what have I missed?"   
"I'm walking around because I'm only at a 4. You haven't missed anything yet baby."  
"I'm so sorry I knew that I shouldn't have left."  
"I told you to go, don't blame yourself." I clenched my fists and clamped my eyes closed. "Ow son of a bitch!"   
"Babe?"  
"I'm fine just be safe ok. I love you."  
"I love you too, I'll be there soon I promise." He hung up and I handed the phone back to Gemma.   
"He's an hour away." I told her and she scoffed.   
"I'll bet he's here in 30." I sighed and started another lap of the floor.   
"Will you go check on Abel for me? Tell him that mama loves him and that he better behave for Geo." She nodded and stopped to talk to a nurse before she left. She was gone for about twenty minutes and I knew that she was giving me space to have the melt down that I needed to have. I was terrified that I couldn't do this, that I would give up halfway through, I was trying to think of names to distract myself when she came back. She knew that I was rattled and gave me a hug.  
"Everything will be fine darlin' don't get so stressed. Women do this everyday and you can too." I nodded at her "Abel is being good and coloring with his Uncle Rat. I got him a juice and some crackers for if he gets hungry and I bought Rat a very strong coffee so he would stay awake." She babbled on for another fifteen minutes and through another contraction for me.   
Five minutes later a flustered looking Jax was running down the hall way looking for me. "Jax!" Gemma called and he looked relieved to see us.  
"Hey darlin' I made it." He pulled me into a hug and I gripped his shirt. "I made it." He said again and I nodded.   
"Fucking Ow!"I clenched my teeth and Gemma checked her watch.   
"They are getting closer now, less than five minutes." I nodded and she went to tell the nurse.   
"I'm so glad you're here."I told him and he looked at me with a smile.  
"I told you i'd be here, sorry I cut it so close." The nurse walked over and handed Jax a scrub jacket to put on, He shrugged out of his kutte and button down and handed them to his mom before she went to the waiting room.   
"Did you see Abel when you came in?" He nodded at me.  
"He was coloring on Rat's pants." I smiled and he helped me climb into the bed. It was time to start pushing.  
  
  
Two hours later Emma Grace Teller was born, 6 pounds 4 ounces, and 13 inches long. She was perfect and Jax was positively in love with her. He only left the room to go get his mom and Abel after she was taken to get cleaned up. The doctor brought her back before they had returned and I was just holding her and staring at her when they came in. Gemma came over and started to tear up.   
"She's so beautiful." I nodded and Abel was leaning in Jax's grip to get a look at his baby sister.  
"Abel, this is your sister Emma. Isn't she pretty?" He nodded and touched her face gently  
"She's so small." Jax chuckled  
"That's why she's the little sister, so her big brother can protect her." He nodded I looked at Geo and motioned him forward. I handed him Emma and he just looked at her with wide eyes.   
"Hi Bug!" He was murmuring at her and I smiled and took Jax's hand.   
"We did good husband." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me.  
"That we did wife." We got to take her home the next day and I was glad, I was ready to be home with my family. It was hard to believe that Jax and I had a seven year old son and a newborn daughter, and that we had been married for less than a year but it was the truth and I absolutely loved my life. He invited the guys over to meet Emma a few days after we brought her home and I knew that they were all as wrapped around her fingers as Jax and I were. She was a really mellow baby, liked to be held, only cried when she was wet or hungry. We were lucky and we both knew it. Jax was great with Emma, he would sing to her, and make her laugh and he loved taking pictures of her and Abel. We had a picture of her with each member of the club and she was already spoiled rotten. She looked just like a female Jax with that blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was more beautiful each day.  
  
  
About three months after we brought Emma home Jax had mentioned that there might be some drama with the club and I took that seriously. I knew that I was going to be alone at some point and I made a plan for that. I was ready in case I ever had to fight someone off to protect my kids and I wasn't worried. Until I was shopping with Abel and Emma and felt like someone was watching us. There was a van that had kept circling the parking lot of the grocery store and I knew that it was trying to get an opening to grab us.   
"Abel, come here and take Emma's stroller ok?" He put his hands on the bar and pushed her gently. "When I tell you too I need you to go back and hide in the bathroom ok?"   
"But what about you?"  
"Just promise me Abel ok? and don't leave your sister at all, lock the door and wait for your daddy or grandma."   
"I promise mama." I sighed and watched as the van parked next to my car.   
"Go Abel I'll see you soon ok? I love you my brave boy."  
"I love you too mama." I watched him go into the bathroom and lock the door. I pulled out my phone.  
'babe?'  
"Remember that trouble you told me about?"  
'Yeah?'  
"It's gonna get me, Abel and Emma are in the bathroom waiting for you at the store. Come get them and then come get me ok?"  
'What? No! Go hide with Abel F/N.'  
"If I do that they will get them, I wont let them hurt my babies Jax. Just do it. I- I love you baby."  
'I love you too! I'm coming just don't leave the store _please_ baby just wait.' the men were climbing out of the van and walking towards me.   
"Where are the kids?" one asked   
'Is that them? Baby?'  
"I love you Jax!" I yelled as the second man took my phone and smashed it.   
"Where are the kids?!" He yelled and gripped my hair.  
"They went home with a friend from school for a play date." The man made an upset noise and slapped me across the face.   
"My boss wants all of you but I guess Teller's whore will have to do." He used my hair to drag me out to the van and the last thing I heard was the doors closing behind me, with stars dancing in front of my eyes as I passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

I remember bits and pieces of what happened to me over the course of my kidnapping. I remember getting cut, punched, and stabbed because I didn't tell them what they wanted to hear. I remember refusing to give up anything about SAMCRO or it's inner workings, and I really remember biting one of my captors because he kept touching my face, that is when I got stabbed for the second time. I don't remember hearing the guys show up on their bikes, or feeling Opie and Geo lower me to the ground from where I was chained off the ground. I kinda remember hearing a shit ton of gunshots and then seeing Jax's frantic face but that is all I remember until I woke up in the hospital a week later. My first question was "Where are the kids?" Jax jumped up and took my face gently in his hands.   
"My mom has em they are safe." I nodded   
"What happened?" I frowned because I was sore.   
"What do you remember?" I told him the bits and pieces that I remembered and he seemed relieved. I bet he freaked out and went psycho killer on my captors and he didn't want me to remember it.   
"We found you chained up in a warehouse bruised up bleeding, I thought you were dead-" I took his hand as his voice broke. "For a week now I thought that you weren't going to wake up, that the last thing I heard you say what that you loved me in the most scared tone I've ever heard. I came this close to losing you baby." He held his thumb and pointer finger a centimeter apart. "You lost so much blood and they had to do a surgery to fix some of the knife damage but you are ok. You're awake now and you're ok." He said it like he was trying to convince himself.   
"Baby, I'm to stubborn to ever leave you like that. I just got my happy ending and I'll be damned if I would let anyone take that away from me." He laughed and I sat up a little. "I love you and thank you for rescuing me, I am not going anywhere and you are stuck with me for the rest of your days Mr. Teller."  
"I damn well better be Mrs. Teller." He leaned down and kissed me and I knew that he would have the image of me hanging there bleeding in his brain for quite a while so he would be staying very close to me. I was fine with that, all I wanted was him and my babies anyway.  
  
  
***** **Two Years Later** *****  
  
  
It was hard to believe Abel was starting fourth grade tomorrow and Emma was gonna be turning two this year. They were such great kids but so different with certain things. Abel loved to play soccer and ride his bike while Emma liked to play in the garden with Gemma. She loved her big brother and would follow him all over the house because she wanted him to play with her. He loved having her sit with him and color as he did his homework, even if she did color on his math from time to time. She was very vocal and _fast_ once she got on her feel she would haul ass. Abel liked to work on the cars with his Uncle Opie and he loved helping Geo fix things around the clubhouse.   
I was finishing cleaning up dinner while Jax made sure the kids brushed their teeth and then we met in their room for their nightly story before bed. Abel lasted through two books before he was out and Emma never lasted through the first one. Jax and I had been together for eight years and married for almost three now and he could still make me blush. My love and respect for him only gets stronger as the years go by. He looked at me as he changed for bed.   
"Are you happy?" I was surprised and walked over to him.  
"Of course I am, are you?" Why would he ask that?  
"I am, I just wanted to make sure I'm still making you happy darlin'." I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss.   
"I am the happiest person alive, I have the most wonderful husband and the most spectacular kids. I wouldn't want my life to be any different Jax, I love you with all my heart and I hope that you know that."   
"I fell the same way baby, and I am tied with you as happiest person alive."


End file.
